1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quinoline derivatives and agricultural and horticultural insecticides comprising the same as an active ingredient.
2. Background Art
Various compounds having control effect have hitherto been developed. For example, WO 98/055460 discloses quinoline derivatives having fungicidal activity, but on the other hand, it does not disclose the insecticidal activity of these derivatives. Japanese Patent No. 2633377 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,311 disclose quinoline derivatives having insecticidal activity. The compounds described in these publications are different from quinoline derivatives represented by formula (I) which will be described below in the structure of the substituent at the 6-position of quinoline. Regarding agricultural and horticultural insecticides, it can be said that, due to problems associated with, for example, the presence of insect species which have low sensitivity to these compounds or are difficult to be controlled, the development of novel agricultural and horticultural insecticides having excellent insecticidal activity are still desired.